Just Pick Me
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, boy and girl live happily ever after-yeah right I wish. That is so not how life is turning out for me, that is what is happening to my best friend and I can't help but feel jealous about it for so many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys here's a new one for you? I hope you enjoy it please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue? ok thanks for reading this. This is loosely based on Something Borrowed, but i've twisted it quite a bit on my own just FYI before I have someone breathing down my back for not mentioning it. I hope you guys enjoy it. and thank you to Rpattz for being my beta :)**

**I don't own twilight. **

**BPOV**

"Earth to Bella," I heard a deep distant voice. "Isabella Marie Swan."

My full name caught my attention as it rolled of the tongue of my best friend like honey dripping with his Southern twang. I ripped my gaze away from Alice and Edward who were kissing in the corner of the bar to face Jasper, the tall, blond, gorgeous, model guy who has been my best friend almost as long as Alice had. He bent his head down as he hunched to look me in the eye.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he asked starting to shift his head.

My hands quickly grabbed the collar of his crisp white button down shirt, keeping him facing me. "Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind. You know the wedding and work, mom and dad are at each other's necks again over something stupid."

Jasper processed that slowly whist nodding his head. "Uh huh," he mumbled. "Then why can't I look behind my shoulder?"

I gave him a playful glare before finishing off the last of my Yellow Tail shiraz. "Now why on earth would I want your gorgeous eyes away from me?" I teased.

He chuckled and let it drop. "What's up with Charlie and Renee?"

"Pointless shit as usual. Last thing mom mentioned was something about the add-on off the laundry room? Who knows with them. I'm just glad I'm out of the house and away form gloomy ole Forks."

"You don't miss it? Not one bit?" Jasper asked finishing the last of his beer.

As we started to get up to leave, I fixed my coat and shook my head. "I would love to just run away and never go back. All the embarrassing stuff that happened growing up? No thanks."

"You really need to get over Prom, that was all Lauren and Jessica's fault. Everyone knew it." Jasper smiled as he flagged down a cab for us.

I groaned and punched his arm, stumbling slightly on my sore feet confined in my black four inch heels that by the way still did me no justice next to Jasper. From his 6'4" height, I still only came to his chin in these freaking heels compared to when I wear sneakers and I come face to face with his muscular chest. Jasper steady me before helping me in the cab leading us to my apartment building which was only a few blocks from his own.

"Gosh, I was no fun tonight. Jasper I'm sorry I didn't even ask about how your day was," I groaned as we walked into my apartment. I kicked my heels off and tossed them aside while I hung up my old black pea coat. Jasper shrugged casually as he ushered me into my bedroom.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured as he handed me my PJs, turning to face the wall as I clumsily stripped and put them on. "My day was fine, it was all the usual except that Maria tried to put the moves on again. All I did was help her with the _copying machine_ and she acts like I fucked her something."

I giggled and hopped in bed, snuggling under the covers. Jasper leaned on my bed and looked down at me. "Ok Wino, go to sleep. I'll leave aspirin by the bed before I head out."

"I only had three glasses," I grumbled into my pillow. I had no idea what it was about me, but it always took a while for me to actually get _drunk_. I mean after two glasses I'll stumble a little but after the next one the other effects like giggly attitude doesn't appear for at least twenty minutes.

"We all know three is one too many. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He noted as he headed into the kitchen to retrieve the aspirin. I grabbed his arm lazily before he could leave again.

"Maria must have a lot of fantasies about that damn copy machine that she wants to have fulfilled my friend. Talk to her," I mumbled a little incoherently.

I fell asleep to Jasper's deep chuckle fading off into the night.

"Bella… Bella. Bella! _Bellllaaaa!_" Alice's voice whined on the answering machine. Saturday morning, my day off, and all I wanted to do was sleep in with my nice little hangover but nope. Alice had to call me, then as I stared at the clock and saw the date I jumped out of bed with a slue of cussing. I grabbed the phone clumsily and ignored how everything was spinning around me. "Alice? Shoot, Alice you there? I'm so sorry I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Hurry up Bella, you're the one who set this up!" Alice reminded me.

I felt as though I was doing everything at once as my pounding head melded everything together. The aspirin was swallowed but not yet taking any kind of effect, my dull mud colour hair was thrown into a messy bun, my black rimmed plastic glasses sat on the bridge of my nose and I was running out the door clad in Old Navy boot cut jeans and a Metallica t-shirt with black $5 flip flops from Kohl's.

Stepping out of the apartment I was met by Jasper walking up the steps looking slightly confused. "What the hell Bells?" he started before I grabbed his hand shaking my head.

"No fucking time, let's go!" I stressed as I dragged him with me to meet up with Alice and Edward. As promised I made it there in about ten minutes give a couple. We arrived at one of the best bakeries I knew, who did personal favors ever since fifteen office parties I've had to host. Jon Paul greeted me with a warm smile and kisses on the cheeks.

"Isabella _mon cherie_," he sung. His voice booming in my head. "Did you have a rough night? Or a fun one?" His voice covered in a light tone as he stared at Jasper who was still holding my hand. I retracted quickly and shook my head.

"A little bit of both," I smiled, stealing a glance at Alice and lingering on Edward to see how he saw this. His expression was hard, a little too hard for a cake tasting with his fiancee. Jasper cleared his throat and leaned down to my ear.

"Why the hell am I here? You know Alice and I aren't the best of friends," Jasper whispered.

I hit his chest, "You need to behave, we are all friends. Besides you were coming to get me anyways right? We can leave for lunch from here after this."

He just nodded silently before following me through to where Jon had little bite size cakes set up. Alice squealed and smiled up at Edward as she reached up and fed him lovingly. God how I envied her, her small fingers rubbing over his gorgeous kissable lips. I adverted my gaze to the cakes in front of me and smiled at Jon.

"This is absolutely gorgeous! Is that vanilla I taste?"

"The bean, _oui_." Jon Paul nodded. "Too much?"

I shook my head as I moved onto the next one looking at Jasper who just finished licking his finger lightly. "Doesn't this remind you of Emmett and Rosalie's cake?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I think it's the coconut flavor."

I agreed as stole another glance at Edward and Alice who were staring adoringly into each other's eyes, it made me sick. Edward's bottomless emerald green eyes stared into Alice's ice water blue eyes that perfectly went with her styled raven hair. Edward's hand ran lazily through his amazing messy bed head bronze hair that screamed sex, and I felt mesmerized until I felt something cool and creamy on my cheek. I let out a small gasp as I gave Jasper a glare. He laughed as he sucked the remaining icing off his finger.

"There you go now you're even sweeter than can be," he joked.

I rolled my eyes and was about to reach up to wipe it off before Alice took multiple pictures with her brand new BlackBerry. "Come Texan, they never taught you how to smile on that old farm of yours?"

Jasper gave a sarcastic smile while rolling his eyes. "Nope, they only taught us how to square dance."

Edward wrapped his strong arms around Alice's waist pulling her close to him, while smiling at me and Jasper. "Be nice, this is supposed to be a happy occasion."

Jasper looked from them to me before reaching out and wiping the icing off my face tenderly. I blushed and watched Jasper give a tight smile to Edward who now didn't look all too impressed. Alice without notice of the exchange went on to the next piece of cake, giggling over how perfect it was. Then Jon came into the room again, I never even noticed he left, and wanted to know our opinions. Before anyone could speak a phone rang and we all had to check ours instantly. Jasper held it up and gave me an apologetic look.

"It's the firm, I have to take this. I'll just be outside Bella." Jasper said as he began to head out.

Jon Paul looked between us and raised his eyebrows. "_Amour?_" he teased.

Alice burst out laughing. "Not a chance, he's like her best friend next to me. Beside's Jasper is some farm boy from outside Dallas."

I gave her a stern look. "He is a successful Harvard lawyer now, Ali."

She rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss Edward. "I think we found the one Jon!" she completely changed the subject without faltering. That was what she was always best at. Her and Jon began to talk about the cake she liked and how she wanted it to look, so Jon began to get out the books. Edward and I retreated to back corner of the room away from Bridezilla and he sighed looking down at me.

Edward was shorter than Jasper but still a tall guy at around 6'1" so he could still make my 5'5" feel short. I don't understand how Alice did it, I mean she's around five foot the massive space is sometimes incomprehensible. Edward leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, somewhat glaring at the wall across from us. "What's up with Jasper?"

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to look at him. Gosh he was so fucking gorgeous. His sculpted arms looked perfect though his tight long sleeve white shirt, and he always pulled off jeans like an Abercrombie model. I bit my lip as I studied him. I felt like a piece of trash or something next to him. I wore no make up, my hair was a mess, I just threw on clothes and I'm pretty sure I was in desperate need of a pedicure.

"What _Jon Paul_ was saying," Edward stated like it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. Jasper and I are best friends, that's all. Besides what's it to you?" I started to get a little defensive. "Jasper has been my friend since the fourth grade."

Edward held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean any harm. I was just being curious."

As if he was about to continue, Alice suddenly cut him off summoning him to the design books. Edward gave me a teasing torturous glance before being dragged away. I reminded him, "The marriage may be yours together, but the wedding is hers. Smile."

Once I could tell I was no longer needed there I made my way outside and found Jasper just leaning against the black metal barred fence out side the bakery. His strong arms were crossed over his chest as he looked out into the street with a frustrated face. When he saw me, he turned and stood up straight putting his hands into his dark wash jeans. Jasper wore a plain black muscle shirt underneath a pale grey cardigan with his usual black tattered converse. Looking at him now you would never picture him as a lawyer, he could be anything in the world with his beauty. Everything about him was almost perfect, the way his blond hair fell lazily into eyes, the way the chain of his necklace sneaks under his shirt making a focal point to stare at his well earned body and how his soft blue eyes changed colour depending on their mood.

"You okay?" I asked softly, taking in his expression.

He nodded before rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I just have to go into work after lunch for a little bit."

I bit my lip and nodded slowly. "We can just have lunch tomorrow, if you need to get to work."

This time Jasper broke out his winning smile while shaking his head. "Bella, we are going to lunch. I'm hungry and you owe me for making me do _that_ in there with you."

I could't help but laugh before nodding. "Let's get going then. Will you need to go back to your place to change?"

Jasper shrugged casually as we began to walk side by side. "I've been thinking about it, I might just throw some slacks on. Kaitlin was a little frazzled when she called me."

I just nodded slowly, unsure of what to really say after that. "Okay then."

"You know last night you seemed pretty distracted, I mean I haven't seen you drink so much wine unless you're in a mood about something. And don't give me the Charlie and Renee bullshit, I know you. You stopped giving a fuck when you were sixteen. Does this honestly have to do with the stress of the wedding, or is it Alice or what?"

I shrugged as I stared down at my shoes. "I honestly don't know. I feel like I'm losing my head Jazz, it's just a mix of everything. It's Bridezilla Alice, work, having to help her with the wedding. I don't know it's just going crazy."

I looked up to see Jasper nodding slowly before he wrapped his arm over my shoulders pulling me to his side. I sighed contently but I couldn't stop thinking how nice it would feel to be like this with a boyfriend I didn't have, and I felt even worse imagining that I was like this with Edward, my best friend's fiance.

**I hope you guys liked it? Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thank you soo much for reading. And if you check out my homepage on my profile I have pictures up of some of the outfits already on my website, please go check it out and let me know what you think of that too? ok then... thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks to Rpattz for being my Beta. I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

_Four Years Ago_

"So who is he?" Jasper sighed on the other end of the phone, I could hear the Dallas Stars game on in the background.

I sat on my couch, like he did watching TV except I was watching The Notebook on AMC instead. I cuddled against the multitude of pillows on my couch and shrugged to no one. As he asked this I fought to keep my head on straight, and not spin off into some wild day dream. _It used to be you,_ I thought sullenly before my mind shifted to the sweet perfect guy who has shared a study room with me since practically the start of this new school year.

"Who is who?" I asked while biting my lip.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out soon enough when I come visit for the weekend." He said casually, just slipping that last part in.

I sat up so quickly I almost gave myself a head rush. "Really?" I squealed as I heard Jasper chuckle.

"If I can crash and you have time, yes. I have a long weekend," Jasper explained. "I planned on taking the train down."

I nodded enthusiastically. "That's great. I'm excited to see you Jasper."

"How come you won't tell me?" he asked quietly.

In that moment I deflated and stared at the TV momentarily watching Ali faint at her dress fitting at the sight of Noah in the newspaper. "He's just a friend, a guy I know from school."

"You like him?" Jasper's voice was calm but my heart was ready to beat out of my chest.

"Yes," I whispered, silently admitting it 100% to myself.

"That's… great," Jasper murmured. "Brilliant." Then there was a beep through the phone and Jasper let out a long breath. "Bella I have to take this call on the other line. I'll see you Friday night okay?"

"Okay Jasper, bye."

"Bye Babe," he teased before hanging up. _Babe_ was the nickname given to me by Jasper when we were younger since I had a strange obsession with the movie Babe about a pig who was raised by sheep dogs. I hung up and stared at the phone, unsure of what to do next. Then I remembered Jasper was coming home this weekend, and it brought a big smile to my face. I looked at the clock and cussed, it was already 6:30 and I was supposed to be meeting Edward at 7:00.

I rushed around my small apartment, brushing my hair lightly looking for something nice to wear. Edward wanted to go out for drinks to celebrate the end of his semester exams at NYU and since I helped him study he claimed he "owed me". I was finally heading out the door in a white strapless Forever 21 dress that had a black and grey floral design that I off set with my favorite black leather jacket and open toed black heels.

Just before heading out the door I saw my best friend Alice walking down my hallway dressed ready to go clubbing. Her rosette tube dress stopped high on her thigh while her red high heels gave her an extra five inches at least. Alice smiled and bounced in her usual Alice way as she saw me already dressed to go out.

"Where are you going Bella?" she sang as she took my hand walking to the elevators.

"Out for drinks with a friend," I explained quietly.

"A friend?" she raised her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"Yes _a friend_," I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" she rolled her eyes before kissing my cheek. "I wanted to go partying!"

I laughed and shook my head. "No way girlie."

She pouted in her usual way and then gave me an evil smile. "Can I join you?"

I bit my lip, I wished this was a date with Edward but he never said that and I'm completely certain he doesn't see me that way anyways. And I had been thinking what would happen if he brought someone with him anyways. Alice tilted her head to the side with her smokey painted eyes wide and innocent.

"I guess so, it's a nice bar and you're certainly dressed for it."

Alice squealed as we stepped out into the cool night air, trying to catch a cab to the bar Edward was meeting me at. When we arrived it was packed and before I could even start looking for Edward Alice squealed and waved frenetically at someone like she hadn't seen them in a long time. I rolled my eyes as she left me with a quick kiss. So there I stood by myself trying to find Edward, I weaved through people trying to make an attempt but it was turning out pointless. Soon I heard a velvet voice behind me, "Found you."

I turned with a smile. Edward looked great of course clad in black slacks and a grey loose polo. He walked me over to the bar that was covered in coasters, a few empty glasses and a thin layer of liquid. That of course only last a few moments as the bar tender swept through clearing it quickly with a stern look from the, what I assume, boss. With our drinks in hand Edward escorted me to small secluded table form the bustling crowd.

"I guess congratulations," I smiled raising my glass.

"Cheers," Edward smiled making out glasses clang.

After about our second glass I knew well enough to stop before I made a fool of myself, so I resorted to a ginger ale. Slightly embarrassing but I wanted to have my head on right before I said something stupid. We both rested on our elbows on the table leaning into to each other but still keeping a respectable distance. Edward's face as aglow with his white smile as I started talking about why I'm majoring in Journalism. Suddenly Alice popped up sliding into the seat next to him. I pulled away slowly with a small inaudible sigh

"Some friend eh Hon?" Alice teased as she looked Edward up and down. Edward had a very confused expression on his face and looked at me while I rolled my eyes.

"Alice this is Edward, Edward this is a good friend of mine Alice."

Edward greeted her politely with a smile before shifting so he could look at both of us. "So are you going to ask her out?" Alice giggled, looking between us. "I mean, because this would be a crapy first date."

"Alice!" I fought to hide my shriek. "It's not like that. We're just friends."

Edward made a small face then nodded looking at Alice who rolled her eyes at me. "You positive about that?"

I nodded with a nervous smile before I caught her drift. She bit her lip at me for a moment before turning to Edward. "Ok then, ask me out?"

Edward's green eyes went wide in surprise before turning to look at me. "What?"

"Ask me out. You guys are just friends but you're seriously hot."

We all laughed at the tipsy Alice, as forward as she was she was never like this completely. Edward looked at me again for permission before nodding with a small smile. "Okay Alice, how about lunch tomorrow?"

Alice giggled and nodded. "That'd be great."

I finished my drink and excused myself to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I took a couple deep breaths to stop myself from crying then made my way out to their table where they were already chatting up a storm, having a great time together. I wish I could be mad at Alice but I can't blame her I told her we were friends and that was it. Besides they would be much better for each other, they both come from well off families, have what appear to be great happy parents and plan on pursuing things that will make them absolutely perfect. I grabbed my purse slowly with a smile at them, Alice had already taken my seat to sit across from him.

"I'm going to get going guys. It's late and Jasper plans on coming to visit tomorrow night. So you have a great time… Bye."

I rushed out before hearing Alice complain about Jasper and letting them talk me into staying. I was almost at the door when Edward caught up with me.

"Let me walk you home. It's late," he said.

I shook my head with a sad smile. "No I'm fine. You and Alice have a few drinks. She's great, you'll love her. Besides who knows where it could go, right?"

Edward made a small face before he nodded. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow right? At the library?"

I nodded slowly. "I guess so. Good night."

"Bye Bella," Edward murmured as I started to walk away with tears cascading down my face. _I have ruined everything_.

**Thanks guys for wanting me to continue with this! you're all awesome :) please review and let me know what you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go! I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks to Rpattz for being my Beta. I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

_Present Day_

I stared at my computer in front of me, the cursor just blinking. I chomped on the plastic blue Bic pen in my mouth and groaned in frustration. I had a hundred things to do today, including this write up due tomorrow, but my mind couldn't get away from that night when I let him slip away. Then when those thoughts slip in I feel like a bitch. How much of a fucking best friend am I if I keep picturing myself with her fiance? I need to be happy for Alice, she is practically my sister and she deserves much better from me.

I need to bury this-no I need to throw water on the flames and put it out. Whatever the hell this is going on my head needs to end and I will end it. God how easy it is to think this now, but when I'm in their presence everything comes flooding back. I glanced at my clock reading it was almost lunch time and looked back out my computer.

"Please," I mumbled. "Somebody kill me."

"Now why would I do that _Babe_," my Texan best friend said softly, causing me to look up over the walls of my cubical.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" I teased as I stood up putting my computer on stand by. I grabbed my black Madison Swingpack Coach purse and put it over my shoulder walking to around my chair to Jazz.

"You know you like it," Jasper winked as he lead me to the elevators. "Where are we off to today?"

"How about just the usual?" I suggested. "I just want one thing to remain constant for this week."

Jasper nodded before surprising me with a hug. As we were alone in the elevator I hugged him closer missing the comfort of his arms. I was careful of burying my head in his chest so my makeup didn't remain when I moved away. His hand came up and stroked my hair softly. I took in a deep breath, taking in the rich but subtle Polo cologne that mixed with his natural scent that made him normally irresistible. I pulled away then, more confused than ever, and gave him a weak smile.

"Why can't you just let me help you?" he murmured softly before the doors opened to the lobby. I shook my head softly as we stepped out, heading toward to our usual Panera spot. Jasper walked beside me quietly, although I knew he wanted to say something, while gnawed on my lip for a few moments before I linked my arm through his that casually hung by his side as his hands buried in his pockets.

"Once the wedding is over, everything will get better."

He nodded quietly, "Bella why don't you just talk to her about it?"

"What could I say? Alice, I'm sorry but, your wedding is making me want to pull my hair out? Can I not do all the Maid of Honor duties?" I asked.

Jasper sighed and nodded. "Okay, I guess you have a point but don't let her get to you."

"She doesn't. I'm getting to myself. She deserves everything perfect and that's what I intend to give her."

Jasper rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath along the lines of "that's what she always gets." We stood side by side in the busting Panera, since Jazz moved out to New York and I got a job we found the perfect place and had it perfectly timed to actually be able to get a seat and eat before returning to work. As we stood in line, I read the menu wanting to change it up a little in my order then I heard Jasper cuss under his breath. He turned toward me slightly with one of his charming smiles, the smile he made when he wanted something.

"Babe can you do me a favor?" his voice flowed sweetly with his twang.

"Sure," I murmured momentarily getting lost in his charm.

"Pretend be my girlfriend for five minutes," he smiled, his tone light but pleading.

I laughed at him before moving ahead in line again. Jasper smoothly wrapped his arm around my waist and moved his lips to my ear flirtatiously. "It's not nice to laugh at me."

He kissed my cheek and started to place our order as we were next in line. As if on cue when he finished paying, a tall tan woman walked toward us with flowing perfect black hair and deep black eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, she could've been a model with those long legs and heels, in a white and black form fitting dress. Her eyes were done up perfectly, not too powerful and not too subtle while her lips were plump and emphasized with lip gloss. I felt terribly plain and conservative next to her in my brown slacks, cream short sleeve dress shirt and sadly still short even in my brown suede pumps.

"Jasper?" she smiled, feigning surprise.

Jasper smiled stiffly as he took my hand in his, pulling us out of the line to find a seat. "Hello Maria."

"How are you?" She asked, her voice filled with spice. It was light but deep and seductive whether on purpose or not. And she was definitely making a point by ignoring me.

"I'm good, just trying to enjoy a lunch date with my girlfriend Bella before she has to go back to work." Jasper said squeezing my hand while glancing down at me.

"Oh," Maria's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Your girlfriend? It's nice to meet you, I work with Jasper. I'm sure you've heard him mention me."

I bit my lip before smiling sweetly. "Um sorry, not really. We don't do much talking when he gets home from work."

I smiled up at Jasper and he bit his lip to hide his laugh as Maria pursed her glossy plump lips. "Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you later Jasper."

"It was really nice meeting you," I added as she started to turn away.

"You too," her voice strained.

Jasper hugged me close, his chest rumbling from his chuckling. Then our food was ready and Jazz carried it to the first available table. We laughed and joked about the Maria exchange and talked about lighter subjects, avoiding the heavier topic that hovered over head. Jasper leaned back in his seat, his elbow casually draped over the back of his seat, and looked out the window into the crowded New York City streets.

"I miss the calm in Cambridge, Mass or D.C. This place is always so busy, hell sometimes I even miss Forks or Dallas," he voiced his thoughts casually.

"Why did you move here then?" I asked, truly intrigued. He has never let any of this on before. I leaned forward and watched him as he continued to look around.

"I missed you," he stated, his blues meeting mine. "And at the time, you needed me and I was still unsure where I wanted to be. I still don't know where I want to be but I like the familiarity here. After the first year it all became comfortable and the norm. I like it don't get me wrong, I just miss the calm sometimes. You don't get it much here."

I nodded slowly. "I missed you too."

Jasper smiled and moved toward picking up our plates. "I have to head back to work. Do you need me to walk you back?"

I shook my head as I stood with him. "I have to meet Alice for a tasting thing so I'll head over there now."

Jasper nodded as we walked out of Panera. We stopped off to the side of the door before going our separate ways and I noticed Maria sitting with another woman, who looked almost exactly like her, and they were studying us without subtlety. I smiled up at Jasper, "I'm sorry but your girlfriend kind of annoyed me."

Jasper gave me a confused look before I reached up and put my hand behind his neck. I pulled his lips to mine and at first he was surprised but quickly pulled me close by my waist as his other hand went to my hair. My memories did him no justice on how good he tasted, and how perfect his lips were as they moved with mine. I started to get lost in him a little too much before I pulled away and smiled at him, stealing a glance at the girls who looked absolutely shocked. He gave me a wink before smoothing my hair slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jazz," I told him, a little breathless.

"Bye Bells."

I turned and walked in the opposite direction of him with a smile on my lips. When I was certain he couldn't see me, I brought my fingertips up to my lips, that were still tingling and alive from our kiss. Once I was at the main street corner I hailed a cab to take me to the meal tasting for the wedding. I sat there and dazed over about everything, and I couldn't help the triumphant smile that spread across my face remembering Maria's face. I knew it was childish of me but she was just plain rude. I bit my lip again and remembered how much of a silly teenage girl I used to be. Jasper was first kiss on my sixteenth birthday, we: Jasper, Alice and I, had all grown up together and after we grew out of the awkward girl/boy phase I started to have a crush on Jasper.

Of course I never really told him that-again I can see a pattern starting-but I remember on my sixteenth birthday, when it was just me and him he made my birthday wish come true. When my sweet sixteen bash had ended Jasper and I went to La Push Beach in his car. Jasper was a junior, a year older than me at the time.

_La Push Beach 9 years ago_

"So what did you wish for?" Jasper asked as we sat in the chilled sand. The sky was clear that night, you could actually see every star in the sky with the moon casting a spot light on the ocean. Clad in his oversized hoodie, I wrapped my arms around myself and shook my head.

"It won't come true if I tell you," I teased looking up at him.

He nudged me softly. "Nah, you don't believe that. Come on Babe."

I smiled at him before looking away embarrassed. My eyes watched the waves roll in softly and just listened to how beautiful it sounded and how great the salty air smelt with a mix of Jasper's cologne because of how close he sat next to me. With a deep breath I whispered, "I wished for my first kiss this year."

Jasper began to chuckle and I groaned burying my face in my hands. "This is so embarrassing!" I mumbled. Jasper pulled me into his side and rubbed my back until I pulled my face from my hands to look at him. Jasper just smiled and looked out over the water, then suddenly he lifted me up and brought to the edge of the water. I squealed as the ice cold water met my bare feet. I playfully glared at Jasper as he rolled up the bottom up of jeans to step in it with me.

I bit my lip to hide my smile as I kicked water at him. He sent me a devious smile as he bent down and cupped water at me. I squealed and kicked ore water at him before attempting to run away from him with a laugh. "Hey!" he chuckled. Of course he was faster than me, he had freaky long legs while mine were stumps, I was going to be stuck at 5'5" forever. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted my legs off the ground, spinning me around. I squealed and giggled as he set me down in the freezing water.

We both stepped out laughing and Jasper looked down at me peacefully. "Happy Birthday Babe," he murmured, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

I blushed and avoided his eyes, embarrassed. His soft fingers moved under my chin, making me look at him, and his blue eyes studied me tenderly. My heart raced, it was practically trying to jump out of my chest, as his face started to move closer. On instinct I rose on my toes closing some of the distance between us before his lips touched mine gently. His lips moved against mine slowly as my hands magically wrapped around his neck into his hair. There was no way to describe how perfect it felt, there was no way to describe any of it except as perfect.

He was perfect, tonight was perfect, everything was perfect.

_Present_

"Miss? We're here," the cabbie said.

I shook my head slightly before smiling, "Thanks."

I paid and got out at the of cab walking into the Plaza Hotel. I easily found Alice and Edward sitting in the restaurant that will be feeing the reception. Alice looked at me strangely momentarily before grabbing my hand and making me sit in the chair next to her.

"Okay, spill!" she smiled.

I looked at her confused. "Spill what?"

"Don't even try and hide it anymore! You're secret is out, I should've guess last weekend with the whole cake thing but I mean come on Bella really? It's Jasper."

"Okay," I stated. "Now I'm really confused."

"Oh stop it Bella, we both saw you kissing Jasper outside Panera. And it wasn't just a peck." Alice rolled her eyes at me with an exasperated sigh.

My eyes widened in surprise before catching a glimpse at Edward's face. He didn't look very impressed about this conversation, honesty he looked almost bothered by it. I turned back to Alice and smiled softly. "That was just messing around. We were trying to get a girl off his back. Jasper and I aren't like that."

Alice narrowed her eyes as she looked at me before brightening up. "Phew okay, what a relief then. I mean I would be happy for you if you were happy with him, but come on. Farm boy? You could do so much better than the little boy we grew up with."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you really need to start seeing Jasper for what he really is. He is much more than just some farm boy we grew up. And besides Ali as I recall you're the one who had a crush on him first when he moved back from Texas freshman year."

Alice sputtered for a moment and Edward looking between us before running a hand through his bronze hair. "Yeah, ok whatever," Alice corrected herself. "But still Bella, I nearly had the cab driver pull over when I saw you two. It's chilling to think you two actually looked good together."

I fought blushing and studied the table cloth before looking up to Edward a little more tense than usual before Alice entwined their hands. "Who knows." I muttered.

**Thanks guys for reading this you're all awesome :) please review and let me know what you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys :) I hope you enjoy this! I have finals coming up next week so these won't be coming out quickly but I only have 6 days left of school! Thanks Rpattz for being my beta.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"You're seriously going to make me go to this alone?" I whined on the phone while I was getting dressed for the "surprise" birthday party Alice was throwing for me. Of course people had already spoiled it by RSVPing me instead of Alice but I promised to act surprised for her sake.

"Yes Bella, I told you I have a meeting and I can't get out until 8:30." Jasper sighed on the other end.

"It's my birthday!" I whined again, wanting him to feel guilty.

"Don't even try Babe, your birthday is next week but it's too close to the wedding to have a big bash."

"Humph," I pouted as I stood in my black platform heels and black panty/bra lace set, trying to decide on a dress to wear to the "small formal dinner" Alice was having.

Jasper just laughed on the other end of the phone. Then there was a knock at the door. I cussed under my breath and grabbed my white cotton robe to cover myself. "One sec, someone is at the door."

I opened it and rolled my eyes as I saw Jasper standing there with a smile and a gift in his hand. "I'm gonna have to let you go," I smiled into the phone.

"I'll see you later," Jasper chuckled before we hung up. Jasper stepped into my apartment by giving me a bone crushing hug that lifted me off the ground. I smiled as he released me and as he cleared his throat I blushed ten shades of red realizing my robe had come untied. I quickly covered myself back up and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"If you really want me Bells, all you have to do is say the word," Jasper teased before he put his gift in my hands. "I'd really appreciate it if you opened this now. And maybe it'll help you find something to wear."

I gave him a curious look before setting my phone down to open my present. I opened the black and silver wrapped box to find a small blue box inside it. The Tiffany blue. I looked up at him in shock before shaking my head. "Jasper I can't-I mean. Jasper."

He shook his head and took the blue box out of the bigger box and placed it in my hands. "You'll hurt my feelings if you don't open this box and accept it graciously," he told me.

With a deep breath I opened the box and gasped when I saw how beautiful it was. It was the most gorgeous necklace I had ever seen. I looked up at him quickly, blinking quickly with tears before picking it up to examine it. It was a medium silver chain with a pattern of diamonds and a white stone alternating. Jasper stepped forward and took it out of my hands. I turned around so he could clasp it around my neck and as he did he explained what they were. As he did he made me feel bad about excepting it, this necklace must've cost a fortune.

"They're white peals and diamonds. The chain is platinum," he murmured as he turned me back around. My hand went to my neck and played with it absentmindedly while I gazed up at Jasper, my tears slightly ruining my make up. Jasper brushed my tears away lightly and smiled softly.

"Bella, why the hell are you crying?"

I let out a laugh before jumping up to give him a hug. He held me off the ground again and I kissed his cheek softly. "You didn't have to get me this. Its absolutely gorgeous Jasper. I couldn't have asked for anything so beautiful, this must've cost you a fortune."

He shook his head, "You deserve it Bella and don't worry about the cost. Just enjoy it okay? Maybe this'll distract you from _some_ of the stress you have."

I smiled and took his hand, seating him on the couch. "Wait here, I have to put some clothes on and I think I have the perfect one to go with this necklace."

Jasper nodded and laid on my couch comfortably flicking through my TV channels. I went into my closet and found it quickly. The dress was a black and white knit strapless mini dress. The bust was black and as it hit the bellybutton it was white with thin and thick black stripes to the bottom. I quickly touched up my make up and fixed my lightly curled hair before grabbing my black clutch to head out the door with Jasper, my very handsome Texan. Jasper simple black slacks with a white dress shirt and black jacket. Whether it was business or casual Jasper pulled it off like a model.

We caught a cab from my apartment to the place Alice had the party set up. Jasper laughed at me before we walked in because I was more scared than anything else to see what Alice has put together. He opened the door and ushered me into the dark room where suddenly forty people I didn't know jumped out and yelled "Happy Birthday!" with streamers and popping champagne bottles. Alice flew forward with Edward in tow and hugged me close.

"Happy 25th Bella!" she squealed pulling away. "Only five more years and you'll be thirty."

"Oh gee thanks Alice," I teased.

Alice suddenly became distracted by the shiny thing around my neck and gasped as she reached out to touch it. "Ohmygosh! This is sooo beautiful! Who got you this?"

I blushed and sneaked a glance at Jasper who rubbed the back of his neck with a tight smile. "Jasper did."

Alice looked up at us in surprise. "Wow Jasper who knew you had taste in jewelry."

"Yeah who knew," he muttered under his breath. "I thought it was a nice enough present since _you_ had to throw the party."

Alice shrugged it off and smiled at me. "Bella it's gorgeous! And you are stunning! Who taught you how to dress so stylish?" she teased before dragging me to the bar to get a drink.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled before losing her to a pair of blondes I didn't know. I grabbed a glass of wine from the bar and sat quietly on one of the stools, just observing everyone. Edward came up and stood beside me, leaning against the bar.

"Happy Birthday Bella," he murmured before turning to face me. "You look beautiful."

I smiled and stared down at my wine glass before looking up at him, _can he say that when he's engaged?_ "Thank you," I whispered quietly. I watched Edward look around before he turned his gaze back to me.

"Do you even know half these people?"

I shook my head. "Nope, but Alice wanted to throw me a party. That's all that matters. I think I know more of Jasper's friends here than any of hers."

"Jasper's gift to you is...wow," Edward commented, touching it lightly.

I smiled down at it, my fingers caressing one of the smooth pearls. "It's beautiful, it reminds me of this time Jasper and I hung out at a beach back home collecting mini shells because I was so into making my own jewelry my sophomore year…" I trailed as I looked up, my memories bringing back something I should've remembered right when I saw this. "Excuse me," I muttered to Edward before I walked away quickly trying to find Jasper. It started to get a little difficult when everyone was stopping me to say happy birthday but I finally found him standing in a group of work colleagues with a beer in hand. I glided over smoothly and slid my arm through Jasper's.

"Hey, can I borrow you for a second?" I smiled.

Jasper nodded and excused himself before following me to a secluded corner of the room. He looked down at me with a calm face although he seemed a little confused by my sudden want to talk to him a privately. "You remembered, didn't you? Sophomore year… I mean of course you remember but I mean you _remembered_."

Jasper nodded slowly. "When I saw it, I thought of you and _then_ it reminded me of sophomore year. You, me, the beach."

I wrapped my arms around his torso pulling him close for a hug. "Thank you Jasper. I love you," I murmured into his shoulder.

"You're welcome Bella," he said before clearing his throat. "Alice is looking for you. She'll be mad I'm hogging you too much. Go have some fun and-shit I can't believe it."

"What?" I asked turning to look where he was and saw Maria and the other woman from Panera walk in. "What are they doing here? Did you invite her?"

Jasper looked speechless for a moment, "I invited the guys… she must've over heard. Wow that's low. It's low right?"

I nodded looking at her in her red seductive mini dress. "She is _so_ trying to look better than me at my party. No offense Jazz, she's not my favorite. _Please_ tell me you guys didn't you know."

"God no. I told you she's got it out for me. She took my polite gesture wrong, come on you know me."

I nodded and took his hand. "Well let's go welcome her to the party."

"Bella," Jasper warned before giving up and weaving his fingers through mine.

"_Oh _Maria! Hi," I smiled nicely. "I'm so glad you could make it to my party."

Maria looked me over before giving me a sickly sweet smile. "_Feliz Cumpleanos_, we almost didn't make it. We heard about the invite last minute."

I nodded. "Well thanks for coming. Help yourself to drinks, it's open bar. Come on _honey_," I cooed to Jasper with a smile.

"Thank you Bella, and it's nice to see you of work Jasper."

"I hope you enjoy the party Maria. Alice is looking for you Babe," Jasper murmured before leaning down and kissing my forehead, lingering as his fingers slipped through mine to usher me over to Alice. Jasper went back toward a group of guys from the firm and Alice was glaring at me.

"We are _so_ having a talk about how you treat your _friends_," she slurred slightly before downing another shot. "Are you having fun?"

"Alice this party is amazing. This is the best birthday gift you've ever given me."

Alice giggled, taking another shot, "You say that every year."

"Every year they keep getting better. I have no idea how you'll top this one," I smiled to her before taking her arm and walking her over to Edward who was talking to some people I didn't know.

"Um, Edward?" I asked. "You may want to watch her for a little bit…"

Edward nodding before looking down at Alice with a loving smile. "You okay Ali?"

She nodded, giggling again. "_Of course_ I am! I'm great. This party is great. Happy birthday Bella!"

I chuckled and nodded. "Thank you Alice."

After everything was dying down the only ones that really remained were Jasper, the bar tender and I, with a few people stumbling out for cabs at around 2 AM. Jasper collected a bag of "gifts" and casually walked over to me. I stepped out of my heels and let out a breath of relief. My feet felt _so_ much more comfortable bare than they did in those shoes.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked, I nodded and leaned against him, completely exhausted. I was about to agree to leave when Edward walked in, who came to full stop at the sight of me and Jasper. His beautiful green eyes became tight as he looked at Jasper, who stood up a little straighter after taking a step away from me.

"Alice left her purse here?" Edward inquired. "She said it being her Chanel."

"Of course leave it to Alice," I rolled my eyes before turning to Jasper. "I'll stay and help him find it. Head home, it's late. I'll see you later for lunch right?"

Jasper looked between Edward and I and nodded looking a little annoyed. "Okay," his voice was tight. I went to reach out to him but he stepped away and retreated leaving my bag by the front door. I bit my lip in disbelief before turning back to Edward who was holding a strange look on his face. My heart was racing with pain and guilt at the thought that Jasper was mad at me, that I had hurt him in any way. I bit my lip again, almost hard enough to draw blood to stop the random tears that wanted to come to my eyes. I sniffed and started walking around the tables.

"It's a black one right?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "Bella…"

I shook my head quickly, silencing him, before retrieving Alice's Chanel. I handed it to him quietly before slipping my heels back on and trying to keep myself together long enough to get back home to the comfort of my apartment. I can't believe I've been so stupid, after all the things Jasper had done for me, I hurt him. And he knows more than he says he does, I could see it in his eyes.

Edward and I stepped out of the bar on to the sidewalk and Edward went to the curb to hail a cab. I stood next to him quietly looking down at my fingers that held tightly on to a silver bag of gifts and cards. Edward sighed and turned to me. "Bella this was supposed to be a happy night, you're near tears. Don't let Jasper get to you."

I shook my head and let out a humorless laugh. "He's smarter than I give him credit for and he's much more observant. He knows everything, I swear. He has a right to be mad at me, I'd be made at me if I were him."

"Why does he have a right to be mad at you?" Edward asked quietly.

I shook my head. "It's stupid and it's between me and him."

"Everything is between you and him isn't it? I mean even about that pricey necklace he got you..."

"Jasper is my best friend besides Ali, she's always been more like a sister to me."

"If he's been your best friend as long as Alice then wouldn't you say he's more like a brother to you?" Edward inquired.

I bit my lip. "Why are we even having this discussion?"

"Jasper was being a jackass and you're upset. I was trying to make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Why did he get mad?" Edward asked quietly.

"You really never noticed?" I asked. "I mean I thought you just ignored me."

Edward gave me a strange look before his eyes widened slightly in realization. Then the air got heavy around us on the empty sidewalk, I shifted on my feet nervously. I can't believe I just said that out loud. Edward suddenly leaned down and kissed me. At first I was too surprised to do anything but his lips pressed harder as he brought his hand up to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes and melted into him for a second before realizing what I was doing.

I pulled away pushing him away slightly bringing my hand to my mouth in shock. I felt sick and gross... I felt so guilty. I shook my head as I stared at him wide eyed. He stared at me, he looked a little surprised himself. A strangled noise rose from my throat and I took off running the best I could in my heels toward the one place that held comfort. I ignored Edward as he called out my name as tears flowed down my face.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! thanks so much for reading this! you guys are awesome. The necklace, purse and dress are on my website if you want to see what they look like :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys :) I hope you enjoy this! I probably won't get to write this week so I'm sorry to leave you waiting. Rpattz I'm sorry I took so long to write this, don't feel bad about missing to beta this. It's all on me! So, sorry guys I took forever because I just couldn't get this chapter quite right (it still isn't) and RP had plans to tonight so I read through it and probably missed a bunch of stuff but oh well. I hope you guess like it. **

**I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I climbed out of the cab and looked up at the apartment building in front of me. My hands were shaking from what just happened as I pull out my keys to get inside. I wiped my eyes, trying to stop the tears, before going to the elevator. My heart began to race almost painfully as I came to the door. I lifted my hand up slowly and knocked loud enough to hear it through the door but softly enough not to disturb the neighbors. I ran a hand through my hair in attempt to calm myself before the door creaked open.

"Bella?" his voice was surprised when he saw me.

I couldn't help it, I dropped the bag and jumped up, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I cried into his neck. His arm wrapped firmly around my waist holding me up while the other stroked my head. His face buried into my hair.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, his voice sounding hurt. Kicking my bag into his apartment, he carried me in bridal style with my head still buried into his neck. I was crying because of what I did to him, what I did to Alice, what Edward and I did. I was crying for everything, and I didn't deserve the comfort he was giving me. I'm awful coming to him, knowing he would give it to me. This of course made me cry harder with guilt. I couldn't decide what guilt was worse though: the thought that Alice's fiance kissed me and I used to _dream _of him doing that or that I hurt Jasper and he's too good for me. I know that, I have always known that. I have never deserved someone like him… I can't believe this.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I cried again. I didn't know what to do, I was apologizing to him for everything. Everything that I could and for everything that I didn't need to. I was apologizing to him and deep in my heart I was apologizing to Alice. I can't believe I did that. Jasper held me steadily in one arm while he helped me slip off my heels, throwing them in the corner of his bedroom. He pulled back the covers and laid me down in his bed, following suit himself. Jasper covered us back up and he held me close, wiping my tears away.

"Babe," he sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin such a great night."

I shook my head and my fingers touched my new necklace. "You didn't Jazz. I did. I really did. I really fucked everything up. I fucked things up with you, with Alice. I fucked up myself. Jasper I'm so sorry. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you. I'm such an awful person."

I started to sit up and pull away from his embrace but Jasper held on tightly and kept me where I was. His voice was firm as his blue serious eyes pierced into me. "Don't _ever_ say that. Don't ever say you don't deserve this. Bella, you are not an awful person. Nothing you could ever do is awful. You haven't fucked things up with me, I will always care about you. You're my girl, remember?"

I nodded into his chest, breathing in his scent. I was trembling in his arms, I was scared to tell him. I was scared to even admit it myself. It felt so wrong, there was no other way to describe that kiss. I had thought about it so many ways all through school and that was not one of them. I used to think it would maybe be awkward but not wrong. It was a sour taste, like vinegar. It wasn't as magical as I wished it used to be. Then again it didn't happen the magical way either.

"You can't forgive me for this. She can't forgive me for this," I murmured. "I've fucked up. It wasn't even on purpose I didn't mean to…"

Jasper put a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Take a deep breath Bella, we can talk about this later. Don't put yourself through more pain than I can tell you're in right now."

I shook my head before I reached up and let my fingers play with the tips of his short blonde hair on his neck. "I need to say this. I need to tell you because I want you to tell me how stupid it was. I want you to get mad at me and tell me I fucked up."

Jasper opened his mouth to protest and I covered it with my hand. "Edward kissed me. We were talking about you before getting a cab home, and he kissed me. I feel so guilty Jazz. I didn't mean for it to happen. I really didn't. I wish it had never happened."

Jasper stared at me for a moment before he reached up and removed my hand from his mouth, his fingers filling the spaces between mine. I bit my lip and the tears poured down my face from the guilt and pain that coursed through me, actually admitting what happened to him. He was so calm and I hated it. He just looked at me without anger or frustration, he expression was soft and caring. It almost angered me. I shook my head and squeezed his hand tightly while my other hand hit his chest. "Yell at me!" I exclaimed. "Tell I'm stupid! Tell me I'm a bitch and I fucked up! _Please_! Jasper for God's sake! Stop looking at me like that! Be mad at me! Tell me off!"

I was pounding against his chest now in frustration before his hands moved softly to mine. His hands enclosed around my wrists and brought my hands to his lips. He kissed my hands softly and just pulled me to his chest, wrapping my hands around his neck. "Go to sleep Bella. I'm here…" he murmured. "I will _never_ tell you those thing, do you understand me? Babe if he kissed you, then it's his fault. _He_ kissed _you_. I know you wouldn't purposefully hurt Alice. Babe, we will talk later ok? Just sleep now. I'm here."

I nodded into his chest and fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

I rolled over, stretching slightly in bed. I reached and pulled the covers closer to cuddle. Then everything from last night came flooding back and I found myself alone in bed. I sat up quietly and looked around the bedroom, twisting to look out the door to his living room. Everything was still and quiet through the apartment, my hand reached up to touch my necklace and I realized it wasn't there. I saw it laying on Jasper's bedside table and I felt guilty touching it as it sat there. He was probably taking it back. I deserve that. I deserve far more punishment. Maybe I should leave before he gets back… I shook my head to myself and curled back up against the headboard with a pillow hugged tightly to my stomach.

How could I have been so stupid? This time I got out of his bed and went to his mirror to throw my hair up in a bun that looked about sufficient. I looked down at my wrinkled dress, running my fingers over the grooves of each layer. I tip toed toward Jasper's closet, the wood cold against my feet, in hopes of finding a change of clothes. My fingers ran along the smooth crisp clothes that hung from wooden hangers. All his dress shirts hung consistently until transitioning to his t shirts. He was unusually tidy for a man of twenty six; I always did loved that about him. His mother raised him well. I managed to get toward the back of his closet, for a fact here I knew he kept his smaller clothes.

I found a size small grey t shirt-a dress on me-that read Dallas Stars in green and yellow with a star that expanded from the A in stars. I slipped it on over my dress and shimmied it off under the tee. The shirt was just about as long as my dress but I still felt a little too naked. Not knowing what to do about pants I fumbled my way through Jasper's drawers and found where he kept his boxers. They were massive but with the help of a hair tie they fit just fine. I looked around the quiet apartment and yawned. I was still tired from last night/this morning's events. I returned to the bed and took note of the time it was only noon. I don't know why I assumed it was much later.

My eyes fell upon my birthday present and tears came to my eyes. I have screwed everything up. What happened last night wasn't some dream or nightmare, it was real. My best friend's fiancé kissed me… Edward _kissed_ me. Just the thought made me feel dirty, gross and guilty. Part of me, the part that has crushed on Edward for years, wishes I would've felt a spark or something but I couldn't shake Alice or Jasper from my head. I was hurting them both, especially Ali. How could she ever forgive me for this? Should I tell her? Did Edward already tell her? _Oh shit, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I jumped as the door open in the living room and watched Jasper walk through dressed in jeans and a grey Harvard hoodie. He set his keys on the table along with a plastic bag, that looked like take out, and made his way to me. I stood there awkwardly in front him as he mirrored me with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you okay?" his voice soft. _I don't deserve this._

I nodded slowly before biting my lip. "I'm so sorry Jasper," I murmured. "I'm so-"

Jasper cut me off as he closed the space between us and placed his fingers on my lips. "I swear to God Babe, if you say sorry to me one more time. I'll have to punish you. Although I might punish you just for looking too damn good in my clothes."

I blushed, despite everything under his blue gaze. His eyes ran over my body before he took a step away from me. "Bella you hate sports. Of all my shirts, hockey? Really?"

I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood and move over the subject I wanted to talk about most. Why is he doing this? I gave a small smile and shrugged casually. "It looked comfy."

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck before turning his head toward the living room and back to me. I bit my lip; I wanted to know what he was thinking about. Jasper mirrored my small smile before saying, "Our lunch is getting cold. We'll… talk after that, okay?"

Jasper sat us on the couch in front of the TV and laid out Panera to-go containers. I smiled as he unwrapped my favorite, chicken caesar sandwich, and watched him settle next to me with a cup of French onion soup. We ate quietly while the news played in the background and Jasper startled me as he stood up and walked over the door without a word. He returned with the silver party bag in his hand. He placed it in front of me and took a seat in the recliner next to the couch. I pouted softly and patted the seat next to me, this made Jasper smile but I watched him debate whether he should or not.

"You never got to open your cards and gifts from all the drama last night," he commented. "Technically you only got to open mine and Alice's."

I nodded quietly before looking into the bag to find a surprising amount of cards… from strangers and few small gifts from the people I actually knew. After the first couple cards, and after he took our garbage into the kitchen, Jazz took a seat next to me to look at them as well. Somehow by the time I was done reading and giggling at the cards and little trinkets and chocolates, I was leaning against Jasper's side comfortably while his arm laid casually on the back of the couch. I reached up and took his hand in mine, letting his warm smooth skin caress mine. I let his arm wrapped around me as he kissed my hair softly.

"Why are you so good to me?" I whispered.

I felt him take a deep breath, and I wish I could've seen his face but the way he held me I couldn't. "You're my girl," he drawled before he gave a humorless laugh at quoting the infamous Forrest Gump. "You're my best friend, you always have been Bella. You deserve the best with all the shit you put up with."

This time I turned in his arms and buried my face in his shoulder. I shook my head, fighting to hold back the tears. "I don't deserve it Jasper. I don't. What I've done is horrible! I kissedmy best friend's _fiancé_! They are supposed to get married in two weeks! Two fucking weeks. That's fourteen days, that's 336 hours!"

Jasper covered my mouth with his hand like I did him last night. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." he said to me. "Bella, they aren't married yet. He can do whatever the fuck he wants. He has obviously decided to be a jack ass. Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt and say that he was a little too drunk to know what he was doing. Then again you wouldn't like that because you've been in love with the guy for four years."

My eyes widen slightly before closing them; ashamed. Jasper sighed before removing his hand. "I don't think you give me enough credit Bells. What bugs me the most is though, is that you let Alice get away with it. You just let her take what she wanted. Don't you think about yourself? Jesus Bella, you never put yourself into anything. If someone else wants it you just give it up."

I sat there and stared him. This is what I've been waiting for, I've been waiting for him to yell at me for this. What didn't expect though was for the words to hurt so much coming from him. His voice was firm, slightly raised but his eyes were soft as looked down at me. "Bella please tell me the truth, _for once_. Why are you so upset about this? Why the fuck did you come to me about it?"

"She always gets away with it," I whispered looking at my hands. "That's how Alice is. She's everything I'm not and you didn't see them that night. They were so happy. He never looked at me that way. I'm upset because after all the years of thinking about him, or at least what it would've been like. It was awful. When he kissed me, it was awful. All I tasted was guilt and all I thought of was you and Alice. I couldn't understand why I would do that to you two. I'm upset because I've betrayed my best friends and because I used to wish it would happen! I mean how sick is that?"

Jasper just looked at me. I wanted to know what he was thinking, so bad. After hearing myself speak, I wanted to hear him yell at me again. I wanted to feel worse about this than I already did, some how his words washed the guilt away like soap to dirt in the shower.

"Why did you come to me?" he murmured in a small voice. "Why not go to Alice and cry to her? Why not just go home? You honestly wanted me to yell at you last night?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I wanted you to yell at me. I still do. Jasper, you're like my rock. I used to come to you for everything. You've always been there for me. You keep my feet on the ground. You've alway been what I needed. I couldn't go to Alice because I was freaked out about what to do. I know I should tell her but she'll be so mad at me. If I were her I don't think I'd want to talk to me ever again. I'm her _best friend._"

Jasper pulled me to his chest. I took a deep breath and let myself get lost in his arms. Jasper rubbed my back soothingly and sighed loudly. "Bella, I'm always here for you okay? But I refuse to yell at you for something that isn't your fault. I know you, you wouldn't have kissed him on your own free will. What you need to do now is decide what to do. Are you just going to watch them get married and let Alice get _another_ thing she wanted or are you going to actually love the guy like you want to? Trust me Bella, I'm a guy. He looked at you like that before he met Alice. _A lot_ of guys do and some times he still does. Any one can tell he loves Alice, she's a nice enough girl, but you're the girl who got away. There's probably still apart of him that wonders about it. I know I would."

I pulled away from his chest and just stared at him. Jasper moved some hair from my face and his blue eyes searched mine. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna watch Alice be happy," I whispered. "I'm going to tell him it was a drunken mistake and that I'm happy for them."

Jasper almost looked disappointed with my answer but he nodded. "If that's what you want, then good." He twisted his head to look at the clock and sighed. "It's just after two. You have another dress fitting at four today. I doubt you want to go there in my clothes. That might be a round of questions you'd want to avoid."

I blushed and he tickled my side lightly. "How did you know that?"

"Alice texted you at like nine this morning to remind you. I forgot you were such a heavy sleeper. That's when I got ready to go pick up some lunch."

"I'm sorry that woke you. You're probably tired," I commented. "And you're right. I have to go home and change, showing up in what I wore last night wouldn't be good either."

Jasper smiled. "You're probably right and don't apologize. I hate sleeping the day away unlike someone."

I made an innocent face as I stood up and feigned a hurt face. "_Moi?_ Never!" I laughed before going to grab my heels and dress. "I'm borrowing your clothes by the way because I do not want to slip back into my skin tight dress."

"Heels and boxers?" Jasper teased, going over to his side of the bed. "Sexy."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh totally baby."

I put my dress and heels into the silver bag along with my cards and stuff before Jasper came back in to the room with my necklace in hand. He reached around me and clasped it around my neck. It felt perfect around my neck and Jasper just smiled at me. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

As we stepped out of Jasper's apartment he found it appalling that I was going to walk home bare foot so as soon as we left the building he put me on his back. Sometimes I forget how tall he is until he makes it obvious. Giving me a piggy back ride two blocks to my apartment was one of those times, it also reminded me of how freaking strong he was. Then again when he moved back from Texas the second time he came back buff freshman year. He has been muscular ever since.

On our walk back to my place we got quite a few quirky glances from people. One mother, with her two kids, shook her head at us which made me laugh as Jasper nodded to her, giving her a "hello". Another older couple passed us, maybe in their sixties and the woman smiled at us before hitting her husband's arm as he mumbled something. She responded something along the lines of "just like us Herb".

We were almost to my place and when I noticed two familiar Latinas walking our way. "Jazz, put me down," I murmured. Once my feet were on the ground I took Jasper's hand and smiled at him. He looked a little confused until he too noticed Maria and her friend. She slowed herself when she saw us walking and smiled. Fun enough we were stopped in front of my building and Maria looked at her friend.

"I never had a chance to introduce you guys to my sister Carmen last night. Carmen this is Jasper, a co worker, and Bella, his.. Girlfriend."

"_Me enchantada,_" Carmen smiled. "How long have you guys been together?"

Maria shot Carmen a glare, "Carmen."

Jasper smiled. "We've been together for around ten years on and off, right Bells?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "We took a break when Jasper went to Harvard, I was still a senior then."

Maria looked impressed, "Wow, that's impressive."

Jasper nodded and ushered me up a step. "Well, I'll see you at work Maria. Bella has an appointment in about an hour so we have to get going."

"Nice seeing you two again." Maria said, her voice was sickly sweet.

When we got into the elevator we couldn't contain it anymore. I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. Maria was priceless. "Jasper, I think this is one of the funnest things we've ever done when it comes to all the crap we've pulled."

"Agreed," Jasper smiled. "I think I'd feel bad if Maria wasn't trying to put a damper on our _relationship_."

Of course all good things must come to an end. Our fit of laughter ended as soon as the elevator door opened and found Alice and Edward in front of us. Alice's expression was priceless and I think Jasper would've gotten a real kick out of it, if he wasn't giving Edward a harsh look. I nudged him to snap out of it and as we stepped out of the elevator I gave an awkward smile.

"Hi Ali… What are you doing here?"

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you guys like it? anyway Finals start tomorrow for me :S wish me luck! so you might need to wait a little bit for me to update any of my stories. Please review and let me know if you liked this or hated it? thanks guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

** I hope you enjoy this! I passed all my finals! **Here you go guys :)****

****I dont own twlight****

****BPOV****

I honestly had no idea what do with myself. Standing in my living room was Edward and Jasper, who promised to behave, while Alice and I were in my bedroom while I changed and cleaned my face. Not wanting to match Alice, who was in a stylish black dress with red roses and black heels, with a dress I resorted to black ripped jeggings, an oatmeal colour sweatshirt crop top and black 3 buckle leather boots. Alice looked around my room silently for a moment before looking at me expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

"What?" I responded, trying to act normal.

"What?" Ali shrieked. "What? You show up here obviously from Jasper's apartment dress his shirt and _boxers_! All you have to say is what?"

"Ali, deep breaths." I soothed. "I spent the night at Jasper's instead of coming home. I didn't want to wear my dress to bed or leave the apartment in my semi uncomfortable dress so I borrowed his clothes. Big deal, I used to steal his clothes all the time, or don't you remember?"

Alice crossed her arms. "I remember. Everyone thought you were sleeping with him then too."

_Just like how everyone thought you were sleeping with every other guy in school, _I was to retort but that would've been an awful thing to say. It was an awful thing to even think about my best friend. I felt guilty all over again but at the same time I wish she'd just let me go. Why can't she just drop it? "What did it matter if I was sleeping with him?" _oops, _I said that one out loud.

"What?" Alice asked wide eyed.

I shook my head with a groan. "Ali I don't want to fight. Today is supposed to fun with the fitting and talking to Georgio. Let's just drop this. Nothing happened last night, ok?"

Alice sighed and came over to give me a hug. "You're right Bella. There is plenty of other times when we can talk about this. Let's get going."

I nodded and followed her out of my bedroom. As I stepped out behind Alice I suddenly felt a little self conscious as Jasper, who was now in a white t shirt, and Edward looked at me. Edward looked away quickly to Alice but Jasper smiled at me, a congratulatory smile. So they heard everything… _great_. Alice lead us out of my apartment and Jasper trailed out behind me, waiting as I locked the door.

"I'm gonna go, I don't want to get between this and make things worse." Jasper told me before we walked to the elevator.

I turned to him. "No you're not. You're staying with me. I am so not being third wheel to this."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Alice doesn't want me there. Right Ali?"

"Fuck off Jasper," Alice sang before we got into the elevator.

"See I told you," Jasper smiled. "Alice loves me but she wants you all to herself. She's jealous that we had the sleep over and not her."

I rolled my eyes. "Go to hell Jasper," Alice remarked.

"I think I'm already there," Jasper quipped sarcastically. "Oh no wait that's right. I'm just in an elevator with you."

I groaned as the doors opened and Jasper just laughed before wrapping his arms around my waist. He gave me a small hug and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later Bella. Don't forget to give Renee a call when you get home."

"Jazz, _please._" I begged, holding his hand.

"Bella just let him leave," Alice commented. I shot her a small glare before pulling him off the side outside the building.

"You can't make me do this alone. Please Jasper," I said.

Jasper sighed and looked down at me. "You told me this morning, I've always known what's best for you. I do Bella and _that_ is what's best for you right now. I promise you. Besides he won't stay. He's squirming already... Bye Babe."

I watched Jasper walk down the street with his grey hoodie hanging off his arm as his hands were casually tucked in his pockets. I sighed and walked along side Alice, who kept me away from Edward. We were almost to the dress shop when Edward cleared his throat, taking Ali's hand. He brought it to his lips softly and smiled down at her. "I am officially third wheel with you girls. I'll see you at home, okay Love?"

Alice was like putty in his hands with his velvet voice. "Okay then."

This is when the guilt was the worst. I could see the love in her eyes as they looked at each other and Edward looked at her just as genuinely. They were perfect for each other, anyone could tell. I will _not_ ruin this. Alice deserves the best and that's what I intend to give her. I'm her best friend and I refuse to hurt her in any way. When Edward left, I gulped as Ali gave me a mischievous look.

"Well it looks like the boys are gone," she started. Of course I knew what she was suggesting but I was fearing it. _Oh I hope I can bit my tongue_. "So about last night?"

"I was seriously telling you the truth Ali. I spent the night at his place and in his clothes but nothing happened. We talked for a little bit and then went to sleep."

"Where did you sleep?" Alice asked as she narrowed her eyes. I bit my lip and her eyes widened. "You have GOT to be kidding me! You slept in the same bed? And you're telling me nothing happened?"

I nodded. "Ali nothing happened. I promise. Why would I lie to you?"

Alice shrugged as we walked into the dress shop. "Because you know I don't like him."

"Alice we used to be best friends with Jasper growing up. You had a crush on him freshman year. How can you not like him?"

"Bella, Jasper is an asshole. He uses his stupid farm boy charm to glaze everything over. And it wasn't a crush, I was just admiring the good looking guy that came back from Texas. He completely changed when he came back but you were so in love with him that you never even noticed."

I just stared at her. I honestly had no idea what to say to her. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ Michelle, I think her name was, came over to us with a smile form the back.

"Ms. Brandon we have your dress waiting for you in the back. Please," she gestured to the fitting room.

"Come on Bella," Alice smiled, acting like what she said before meant nothing. I followed without really thinking and then snapped myself out of it enough to actually say something back to her.

"I wasn't in love with him, he was my best friend next to you. And _of course_ he came back different. His father _died_ and his mom took him back to Texas because she couldn't even take care of herself."

I took a seat outside Alice's dressing room door and waited for her to respond to me. I bit my thumb nail as I waited, puzzling over everything. I just don't get it. Alice doesn't like Jasper. Jasper doesn't like Alice. They are my best friends. I'm stuck in the middle. I wanted to scream but as the door opened and Alice rendered me speechless. She was beautiful in her dress, she glowed like an angel in white. Her bodice was beaded and embroidered with a gorgeous design and the gown ruffled and flowed down with the same design at the base.

"Alice you're beautiful. Edward will be drooling." I gushed, forgetting momentarily my earlier thoughts.

"You think so?" Alice asked. "He's been acting strange all day. Did you notice anything last night? I really hope I didn't say anything stupid last night."

I froze before shaking my head quickly. _Shit shit shit!_ "No, I didn't notice anything. Don't worry I made sure you didn't make a fool of yourself. He's probably just got jitters, the wedding is so close Ali."

Alice smiled and resumed being hyper. "Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking?"

I smiled softly as I watched the ladies pin and prick at her dress to make it perfect for her wedding day, two weeks away. Alice looked at me through the mirror and sighed. "Bella, about Jasper. I don't care whether you're with him or your not. And I don't want to explain everything that happened like ten years ago, I just don't like him okay? I never have and I honestly don't intend to start. I can stand him being around but if I had my way I'd kick his ass back to Texas where he belongs."

"Okay Ali," I murmured softly, dropping the subject.

When we finished the dress fitting Ali called Edward to meet up for lunch since I had to call my mother and run into work for a few minutes. Everything went smoothly of course. My parents are back to their 'we're in love' act after sorting everything out and mom just wanted to tell me that they couldn't make it down until the wedding so they'd miss my real birthday (not that, that mattered to me). I returned to my own quaint little apartment and collapsed on my couch. Uncomfortable, I changed back into Jasper's boxers and massive shirt. I cuddled back on the couch and started to flick through the channels, hoping there was something good on.

I finally find reruns on TNT of one of my favorite TV shows, _Bones_. It's the one where Brennan (AKA Bones) is dating Sully, a friend of her FBI partner Booth, and Sully wants to sail away with Brennan on his boat. Booth _finally_ attempts to admit some feelings to Brennan but in the end Sully leaves without her because she's scared of commitment. Booth, Brennan's best friend, is in love with her even when they both don't notice. I sighed getting lost in the marathon and I honestly forget about time all together until my phone starts ringing. I reach quickly to answer it a little daze.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" my brother's voice boomed on the other end of the line.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed with a huge smile appearing on my face.

"Squirt!" he chuckled. "Come look out your window!"

I raced to the window and practically dropped the phone to throw up my window. There stood my muscular bear of a brother and his supermodel wife outside on the sidewalk in front of my building. "What the hell are you doing here!" I called with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Sis!" Emmett called, his voice booming.

Then suddenly arms enclosed around my waist and I squeaked in surprise moving form the window. Jasper hugged me to his chest and chuckled. "Happy birthday Bella. I knew Charlie and Renee weren't coming but you deserved some family here on your birthday."

I wanted to press pause in Jasper arms, but I couldn't so I pulled away quickly shouting for my brother to come up before hugging Jasper tightly again. I surprised both of us when I planted a sweet long kiss on his kissable lips and rest my forehead against his. "I love you, Jasper. You're the bestest friend a girl could have."

Jasper brought his hands up to cup my face with a small smile. "I want you to be happy," he murmured. "And besides I had to think of way a to up one on Alice."

I rolled my eyes at him and then realized what I was wearing. I squeaked and ran into my room before my brother could see me in Jasper's clothes. I'm pretty sure Emmett would try to kill Jasper. Emmett has attempted to kill every boyfriend I ever had. And since he knew Jasper very well… Emmett would make things _interesting_. I threw on sweats and a black hoodie them emerged from the bathroom to greet my brother and his wife in my apartment. Emmett lifted me, what felt like, three feet off the ground in his big brother bear hugs. It felt like years since I've seen him and come to think of it, it had almost been a full year. Tears came to my eyes in happiness and I couldn't stop myself from hugging him closer.

"I missed you Em," I murmured.

Emmett set me down and smiled. "Better thank your boyfriend for dragging my ass here then," he teased. "I missed you too Belly."

Rose came over and gave me a big hug. I squealed and hugged her tightly. We had a rough start when her and Emmett first got together. She was rich and seemed like a big snob and I _really_ hated her for taking Emmett away from me. He was _my_ brother and used to spend a lot of his time with me. Then Rose showed up and ruined everything. Then after she stole me away for a day and we talked, we slowly, progressively became friends. I pulled away and looked at her. Her normally almost size 0 figure looked a little bigger than usual and her hands went to her tummy with a warm smile. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and brought my hands to my mouth.

"Are you serious?" I squealed.

Rose nodded with a smile. "Yes, _Auntie_ Bella."

"Do mom and dad know?" I asked Emmett but he shook his head.

"We were going to tell them when we see them at the wedding," Emmett smiled. "It's our little secret."

I nodded with a smile, I felt genuinely happy for the first time all day. From here I felt like everything should just get better. The Edward thing will be swept away, Ali will be happily married and I will be Auntie Bella is six months. Everything might actually work for me in these next two weeks.

_Yeah right._

**Thanks SCC (Rpattz new pen name) for being my beta! Thank you guys so much for reading! It means a lot. Please let me know what you think. TOday was my last day of school so I have free time to write :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a small little chapter for you guys. I'm going to Texas tomorrow (May 29th) and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again but I hope this will hold you over for a little bit. Thank you guys so much for reading this story. **

****I dont own twlight****

****BPOV****

My fingers drummed against the table impatiently while my leg bounced with nerves. I stared down at my coffee that was getting cold and bit my lip. This is crazy. It's so stupid. _This is just a talk_, I told myself. _I'm telling him directly it was drunk mistake and we will move on like nothing happened._ I was sitting in Starbucks, near the back, waiting for Edward to show up. I told him I need to talk to him, just him. He definitely hesitated over the phone but he agreed before I actually had to get into the details.

Edward showed eventually, his beautiful face masked with nerves. While apologizing he takes a seat across from me. "Sorry, I had to stop at the office to drop off a few things."

"It's fine," I murmured not looking in his eyes. _Come on Bella._ This time I look into his gorgeous green eyes and all I want to do is melt. _Bad Bella, stop it._ "Edward about what happened at my birthday party…"

"Bella, I am truly very sorry about that. I have no idea why I did that." Edward rushed to explain. I wanted to feel relieved from his words but I was surprised at how hurt I felt by it. I nodded my head, reaching up to play with the chain around my neck.

"Good," my voice rose slightly. "That is why I wanted to talk to you. Ali is my best friend and my sister. I love her and it tears me up that this happened. It's good to know we are on the same page. It was just a stupid drunken mistake that we can put behind us."

I started to stand up, having nothing else to say. I gave Edward a tight smile and headed toward the exit. When I was outside Starbucks I felt him grasp my wrist. "Bella wait."

I turned to him in surprise at the tone of his voice. It was different but I could't think of how, it was tense and soothing at the same time. "What?" I asked, truly puzzled by what more we had to say about this whole stupid situation.

"I lied," Edward said. "In there. I lied to you."

My heart was racing with each word he spoke. _This can't be happening. It just can't be._ I stared up at him, almost glaring. He can't tell me this, he just can't. This isn't how this was supposed to go! Did I wish this is how it went? Part of me, yes. The other part of me. The part of me that loved Jasper and Ali was screaming no.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that night? I honestly thought when Ali showed up that night, you had _tried_ to set us up. I love Alice, Bella I do. But there has always been something nagging at me. And it had finally started to disappear now that the wedding is here, but after I kissed you, I can't stop thinking about it. I feel awful about it but at the same time I want to savor it. I used to be _in love_ with you, and now it's too late. Bella I can't get you out of my head and I know it isn't right."

My eyes were brimmed with tears as he finished his speech. My head was spinning I had no idea what to think any more. I shook my head quickly. Alice, Ali, my best friend, my sister. I kept repeating her in my head until I could grasp the situation just enough to say something and leave. "Edward, it was a drunken kiss. It meant nothing. You're getting married next week to my best friend. I will _not_ hurt her. Forget the kiss, forget everything. If you truly love her, then be true to her. If you don't love her like you should, tell her now before you ruin everything."

I started to turn to go home when he turned me to him again. "It truly meant nothing to you? You never thought about me like that? Tell me Bella and my conscience will be clear. I'll marry Alice and love her with my whole heart like I already do."

"It meant nothing Edward. A long time ago before Alice, maybe I did but now?" I said staring up at him. "Now there is absolutely nothing. Love her Edward, if you hurt her. You'll regret it."

I ran down the street crying. _Again._

**I'm sorry if I missed any mistakes, I wanted to get this posted. Please let me know what you think? Okay, I hope you guys are having a good summer (spring or winter). Thank you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and if you don't know already I have a new story out called Make Me a Promise, please go check it out! Thanks for reading this. **

**I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"You're both stupid," Jasper told me as he took a sip of wine. "And completely unobservant. Actually Alice is too."

I glared at him and I took a bite of my caesar salad. "Oh gee thanks Jasper."

"Bella," he murmured, his voice lower and caring. "you both spent all that time thinking that neither of you cared about each other. Then Ali shows up and takes him. And you just watch like you can't do anything about it. Bella I just really wish you'd take action in your life."

I stared down at my plate before looking at him. "I used to think about it. I used to think about telling Alice the day after their first date but then you came to town. You made everything feel better and straightened me up. After that I still wanted him I guess but there was always something holding me back and it wasn't just the thought that Ali was my best friend. I liked the _idea_ of being with him but I don't know. Even after he kissed me, I couldn't even get myself to _like_ it. I felt so guilty and not just about Alice but I felt like I betrayed you."

Jasper looked away momentarily before he finished off the last of his glass. "Bella, I have always been and will always be here for you. I have to go back to work for a couple hours, okay? Have a good time with Rosalie."

I nodded as I watched him stand and place a fifty dollar bill on the table. He never let me pay for lunch. He looked at me one more time with a sigh before starting to turn away. "Bella, you really are unobservant."

He left before I could say anything and I sat in my seat puzzled before the waitress came (who was practically eye fucking Jasper before) looking sad that he was gone. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I was just leaving. He left a tip for you," I smiled before I got up and left.

"Have a nice day," she said, her voice a lot more appreciative than before.

What the hell did he mean by that? He already told me that, why bother to repeat it? I know I messed up everything, I know it and I'm so stupid. I put my purse over my shoulders and headed over to Brios where Em and Rose were having lunch. I'm thankful I was wearing normal clothes today since Tony let me take this week off for the wedding, because if I just left work and had to go meet Rose I would be wasting a lot of money on a cab. I hate walking long distance in heels, it kills me. My black tattered converse were much more comfortable along with plain jeans and a warm Forks High hoodie than my usual formal work clothes.

Rosalie smiled at me as I walked into the restaurant to get her. Emmett had made plans with an old college buddy so we could have a girls day. I was supposed to invite Alice but… I think she would just be too overwhelming right now. Of course I just told Rose she was busy, but I knew Rose wasn't too keen on Alice in the first place.

"So you didn't invite Alice, did you?" Rose asked in a calm voice.

"No, I didn't. Alice really only wants to talk about the wedding and I don't think that'd be too much fun for you." I explained.

"I'm proud of you Bella, she doesn't ride you like a pony any more." Rose smiled. "She is so bossy. How does she deal with you holding your own?"

I shook my head. "She never rode me like a pony, she's my best friend. I'd do anything for her, but sometimes there are things Ali just doesn't need to know. This is one of them."

"So she still bosses you around," Rose finished with a sigh.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? She is not the boss of me. No one walks all over me. She's my best friend." I argued.

"Breathe Bella," Rosalie smiled as she hugged me to her side. "I'll drop it. Just forget I said anything. I just want you to be happy, I can see you're under a lot of stress with this wedding."

I nodded in agreement. It's true the wedding was stressing me out, but it was everything else around it that was driving me nuts. It made me want to pull my hair out. _You really are unobservant._ Jaspers words repeated in my head as Rose and I shopped and looked at random things. It was good to have a few girl hours without worrying about the wedding. Rose is really soothing an easy to talk to but of course when she asked if something was wrong I just told her it was the wedding and work. I wasn't going to tell her anything else.

"How long have you and Jasper been together? I mean we all thought you guys would hook up in high school but _that_ never happened." Rose said as we headed back toward my apartment.

I stopped and looked at her. "Jasper and I aren't _together_. We're still just friends, like we've always been."

Rose just gave me a sly smile. "Okay, fine don't tell me. I've seen the way he looks at you though, and the way you look at him. You guys are totally smitten _and_ obvious."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door for her, "You're crazy Rose."

"Whatever you say Sis. Go save Alice from a broken nail now."

I watched Rose head inside and I groaned as I made my way to Aldo where Alice was waiting for me with a "bridal emergency". _You really are unobservant. _Ugh, I hate him sometimes. I really do. _I've seen the way he looks at you._ How does he look at me? How do I look at him? I'm going to get a head ache with all of this. I arrived at Aldo in perfect time thanks to my crazy cabbie and walked in to find Alice quickly. What could possibly be an emergency now, I have no idea.

Then I see her, with two frazzled attendants, surrounded in boxes of shoes. I sighed and made my way toward my best friend. "Ali, what the hell is going on?"

Alice smiled up at me like everything was perfectly fine. "There are two things going on. One, I need to find two pairs of shoes. Two, I really need help writing my vows."

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "It's a _week_ before the wedding and you haven't written your vows? And why do you need shoes?"

The two attendants take it as their time to leave, and they look _very_ thankful. I take a seat next to Alice and sigh again. Alice turned to me with a bashful face. "Remember that tiny little assignment you gave me to do by myself?"

I nodded. "You didn't do it?"

_Of course you didn't,_ I thought to myself. "I just need to you to pick one of these two for me," Alice explained, holding up two different shoes. One was a simple white peep-toe pump that would go perfectly with her gown, while the other was a nude high heel with thick cris-cross strips to the toe that would go with her reception dress as well as hide under her wedding dress. I ran a hand through my hair and groaned before I slipped off my hoodie and pointed at the nude ones.

"No one will see the nude under your gown so just wear those besides they'll make you taller than those."

Alice squealed, "Bella, you are soo right! Now, please help me with my vows!"

I groaned and glared at Ali, "You need to write your own vows. They should be your words to Edward."

"They will be my words. I'll tweak it later. I just need a general idea. All I have so far is…" Alice explained as she searched her purse for her new blackberry. Once she found it she smiled and read, "Edward, besides Bella, you are my best friend…"

When she stopped, I looked to her in shock. "That's all you could think of?"

Alice groaned. "I don't know what to say to him. I love him, but I can't describe it."

I rolled my eyes and looked around the store thinking of words. "You're my best friend," I smiled. _This I can go off of,_ I thought as Jasper popped into my mind. "When I'm with you, time stands still. You make me the person I want to be instead of the one I am. Life without you is unimaginable and the thought alone is unbearable. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself and I hope you can say the same for me."

"Bella that is beautiful!" Alice exclaimed. "That is exactly what I wanted to say."

She broke me from my reverie as I looked to smile softly at her. "And you quote some soppy line from a chick flick you like. Like _If you're a bird, I'm a bird _ from that stupid tear fest movie."

Alice smiled and looked at me. "You certainly do have a way with words. Where did that all come from?"

_You really are unobservant. I see the way he looks at you._ I shook my head at Alice before standing abruptly. "I forgot something… I need to go. Bye Ali."

"Bella wait!" I heard her call but I was already out the door hailing a cab.

I paid quickly before running up the stairs of the apartment building. My heart was racing as I banged on the apartment door. Jasper opened the door and I didn't even give him a chance to speak. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was surprised at first but his began to move with mine as he lifted me off the floor and pulled me into the living room. My hands weaved into his short cropped hair as our lips moved together almost frantically. I pulled away just enough to speak, "I am _really_ unobservant."

**Sorry for any typos I missed. I really wanted to post tonight. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading! And please go check out my new story Make Me a Promise, hopefully the sequel will be coming out soon!**

**And before I forget, please follw me on my twitter or my tumblr or blogger (all links on my profile), I really do post sneak peeks of up coming chapters and new stories up on both of them. So please check it out! I love you guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you guys! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I've missed! **

**I don't own twilight**

Jasper strokes my hair softly as we sit on his couch. The TV is on but we aren't paying it any attention. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. "This always felt so right, I just… I don't know."

"What made you notice?" Jasper asked looking down at me.

"A mixture of things. What you said at lunch, something Rose told me," I explained. "And then when I was helping Alice with vows everything I told her to write is what I would say about you."

"You were helping Alice write her _vows_?" Jasper chuckled. "Now _that_ is priceless."

"You know Ali, she would end up quoting Dr. Seuss and make a fool of herself," I said in her defense.

"Well then at least she would show her true colours," Jasper said before I pulled away and glared at him.

"Why don't you two like each other? Don't give me bullshit either. I'm tired of not knowing." I asked him. It has gone on for too long and I can't stand it. Neither of them would tell me why and I'm always stuck in the middle of them.

Jasper sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. I bit my lip as he looked down at me with a concerned face. "It was um, my junior year. So you and Alice were sophomores. Alice was...coming into her own by this point and as you have pointed out before Alice had a crush on me. I honestly can't remember what I was doing but I had stayed after school to do something for basketball I think and I was in the locker room alone," Jasper started as he looked at me a little nervously. "I was getting dressed when she walked in. She caught me just before I could put my shirt on and…"

Jasper stopped and sighed looking at me. "Bella just… Alice and I never agreed not to tell you but it was just one of those things where she didn't tell you because she was embarrassed and I didn't want to tell you because at the time I didn't want you to think any less of her than everybody else was... She started trying to kiss me," he explained. "She said,very suggestively, that she wanted me. At this point I already liked you, and even if I didn't I wouldn't have. I told her no. No one had ever really done that to Ali before so she got pissed at me. I told her no and I walked out of the dressing room. I just left her there. After that she just hated me, and, after I assume you told her I kissed you, she made it her mission to talk bad about me to you."

I just stared at him, in shock really. Ali tried to get Jasper our sophomore year, and he told her no because he liked me and she was my best friend. She was my best friend and Ali tried to get Jasper. I was processing this through my head and Jasper caressed my cheek softly bringing me back to earth before I ground my teeth. "Bitch," I whispered under my breath. "She _knew_ I liked you! I told her that the first couple days of school, she_ knew_ and she still went after you? Wow Ali… that's just low."

Jasper stared at me. "Time out, you told her you liked me? How the hell long have you liked me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously as long as you have but when I moved to New York and you were in Boston I started to like Edward. That's besides the point, she didn't know I liked Edward and I never actually went after him. _He_ kissed _me_. What she tried to do…" I stopped myself and took a deep breath. "You know what? It's in the past. It doesn't matter. She's different now and nothing happened anyways. She's my best friend and that isn't going to change it."

Jasper's eyes went wide at what I said. "What?" He asked. "Bella, I mean good for you I guess, forgive and forget but she would never do the same for you. How can you just give in to her like that?"

I moved closer to Jasper as I sat on my knees in beside him on the couch. "I'm not giving in. That was almost ten years ago though. I can't let something like that bother me, _maybe_ if she did it closer to now I'd be more upset. I'm just annoyed with her."

"Sometime I wish I could understand your logic," Jasper smiled as he reached out and caressed my cheek.

I smiled softly at him, leaning into his touch. "I wish I could understand yours."

"Did you honestly never notice?" he murmured quietly.

"Maybe there were times when I thought maybe, but I always thought you were too good for me or out of my league. I honestly still do. The whole Maria thing bothered me a lot than I wish it had because to me she was always the kind of woman I pictured you with. Someone model perfect and drop dead gorgeous."

Jasper rolled his eyes as he rested his forehead against mine. "Bella, you are absolutely utterly absurd."

I smiled and curled up into his arms, actually feeling more content than I have in a while. "Maybe I am."

**Thank you guys soo much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! And check out the AN below (its generic to all my recently updated stories so sorry if you've read it like ten times already) **

**1) Please check out my Promise series (Make Me a Promise and Promise I Can't Keep)**

**2) For those of you who have known me for a while or who have read any of my stories you know that I had taken a longer hiatus in February of last year with a family death. So anyways I am posting a very personal story that I have had in my head. PLEASE read it but I'm not looking for flames because it is close to me but I feel like since I wrote I might as well put it up. I'm posting under the name February 20th**

**3)If you are a fan of Wake Up Call, you know that I started the sequel Always Dreaming and never finished. Well good news! I have started a rewrite of Always Dreaming and have that posted as well! It's called Never Wake Me Up.**

**4)Please check out my website I have the updated music playlists to ALL off my stories and pics. and please check out the other links on my profile.**

**OK I'M DONE! THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR READING YOU ARE ALL SOOOO AWESOME. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I WOULDN'T BE WRITING WITHOUT YOU GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME ~CDM**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you guys! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks SCC for beta-ing**

**I don't own twilight**

This time I'm serious Bella," Jasper told me as he leaned against my couch. I paced in my kitchen trying to remember where I put something for Alice for the wedding. Jasper sighed before he stepped in front of me and placed two strong hands on my shoulders.

"Isabella Marie," he murmured. "Stop."

I stared up into his blue eyes and took a deep breath. "I"m sorry Jazz," I said quickly. "Will you be back in time for the wedding? Otherwise I need to find a new date."

Jasper rolled his eyes with a smile. "I told you I'm leaving tonight, I'll be there for two days and I'll be back with a day to spare. I may even get done early."

I nodded slowly, processing his words. "Okay… so you're leaving me with psycho bride?"

Jasper chuckled and pulled me close, kissing my forehead. _I could get used to this_. "Come with me," he murmured.

"Jasper," I started. There was no way I could just leave. Alice needed me for support, I know her and she's going to get the jitters… Jasper cut me off.

"Bella, everything is under control. You can have a couple breathing days and maybe you can even find time to get your work done while I'm doing mine."

I bit my lip before shaking my head. "No I can't. I wish I could, but I can't."

Jasper decided this was a good time to bring out _all_ the weapons. Jasper stood up straighter as he looked down at me, his gorgeous blue eyes piercing mine. His gaze made my knees weak, like it always has, and his voice was like honey as he spoke. "Please Bella, don't make me go alone."

_In, out. In, out._ I had to remind myself how to breathe as I started to fall under his spell. I shook my head weakly. "There is so much to do…" I attempted to argue. Then Jasper pulled out his new secret weapon, the one that is fairly recent and I've only seen in these last few days. Jasper leaned in and ran his nose up my neck and let his lips kiss along my jaw bone softly. I closed my eyes at his touch and leaned into him. He was winning-and he knew it.

"Bella," his voice sang in a whisper before his lips touched mine. And that sealed the deal. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my fingers gripped his neck and hair as we kissed. He groaned as I opened my mouth under his and our kisses become more rushed and passionate than before. He walked me back the few steps to couch where he was leaning not too long ago. I pulled away slowly for a second, studying him as he studied me, and his fingers moved to play with the hem of my tee.

I reached up and pulled his mouth back to mine by his neck. He reached down and picked me up by my thighs so that my legs wrapped around his waist. He sat down on top of the couch as we kissed and all I could think of was him. How good his body felt pressed against mine, his smooth hands caressing my face, his perfect lips bringing back memories that I have dreamed about. _Too fast, slow down._ The reasonable voice in my head told me but my body craved him like water. His familiar touch my body had gone too long without. Jasper knew me too well though, with a soft groan he pulled away slightly. His forehead rested against mine while his hands rested on my hips.

"Too fucking good," he murmured before sighing. "But too fucking fast."

I smiled and gave him a small kiss. "I was thinking the same thing."

"So you'll come with me tonight?" he asked.

"I just need to pack a small bag," I nodded.

Jasper smiled, my favorite smile, and gave me another kiss. I was too happy to let this stop and I would be happy to just spend all day kissing him. I think he had the same idea as he sucked my bottom lip making me moan as I reached up and pulled on his hair. Then the door opened and a loud gasp filled the room, a heavy air followed. Jasper pulled away with a sigh before he looked over and saw Ali in the doorway. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath before helping me off the couch.

"What the hell?" Ali exclaimed as she stared at both of us. _God why couldn't she have walked in just a few minutes before that when we _weren't_ kissing?_

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. It honestly makes my day! Ok... and another quick little update. I am going to Europe for a month starting Monday June 6th. Yes I will still be writing and yes I will still be publishing (whenever i get internet) but you guys might have to bear with me. Ok you guys are awesome! Thank you sooo much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys heres the next chapter! I'm officially home now so hopefully (if i can get over my block) i'll have these chapter and my stories updated quiet quickly. Hope you enjoy. I missed you guys! thanks SCC for beta-ing :)**

"I should go," Jasper sighed as he looked between Ali and I.

"Yeah. You should," Alice agreed as she glared at him.

"I'll pick you up at six," he murmured to me with a small kiss on my cheek before he grabbed his coat and walked around a fuming Alice. I bit my lip as I looked at her, how was I going to explain myself? _Why do I need to explain myself?_ I thought. _I haven't done anything wrong. Jasper isn't her boyfriend, why should she care?_ I ran a hand through my hair and bounced on the balls of my feet.

"What do you want Ali?" I finally say with a heavy sigh.

"I wanted to talk to my _best friend_ about my wedding but she was busy sucking her _not-boyfriend_'s face," Alice explained in an angry tone.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"You've been telling me for _weeks_ you weren't into him, that you weren't together and then I walk into your apartment and you're one step away from having sex? How could you lie to me like that?"

She was trying to make me feel guilty. This is how she always wins, she makes me feel guilty for everything. I even start to fall for it now.

"I…" I hesitated on how to explain this. "I didn't lie to you Ali. This thing with Jasper is relatively new to the last 48 hours. I was going to tell you after the wedding."

Alice sighed and took a seat in the chair closet to her. "Okay, I'm over it now."

"You're what?" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms, glaring at her.

"I'm over it," she explained slowly, like I was stupid. "I was just shocked but now it has passed and I'm over it. Can we please talk about me and my wedding now? As wonderful as your new love life is, I'm not interested in hearing about farm boy's kisses and gropes."

I bit my tongue. _ Don't say a word. Just don't. _I sat opposite her and sighed. "Whatever Alice, what's wrong now?"

"Do you think I should get married?" she asked out of the blue. This honestly scared me almost out of my seat. I gripped the arms of my chair and stared at her.

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"I love Edward, I do," She said quickly. "I think I do, but should I marry him?"

"You think you love him, or you know you love him?" I asked quietly. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening!_

"I love him. God Bella, I didn't think any of this would happen when I met at that bar I honestly barely even remember that night but I remember him. He's great but when we were talking about vows you said it so perfectly and I can't say stuff like that. I can't tell him stuff like that. I'm smart Bella, you know that right? You know I'm not the same bimbo I was in high school. But I can't be like you. I want to say stuff like that to him but I can't.

"And sometimes it feels like he's distant. And not just recently so you can't blame it on wedding jitters. It's been happening since we stared dating. I just ignored but what happens if we get married and he decides he made a big mistake?"

Alice almost seemed near tears at this point. I sighed and pulled her to me. She hugged me tightly and cried into my shoulder. "Please tell me what to do," she begged.

"You love him. He loves you. You are getting married in less than a week. You two just need a break. Just be with each other. Don't talk about the wedding or life or anything just be with each other."

Alice sniffled and nodded, "Okay, you're right. God, I'm so stupid. Thank you Bella. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

After she cleaned herself up I showed her out the door and I looked at the clock before cussing. It was already five. I rushed around to pack a small bag which I filled with a couple tee, jeans, some sort of dress, pajamas and a pair of high heels (just in case, Lord knows… It's Jasper). I quickly packed my make up bag and few other bits and bobs, including my laptop for work. Jasper, of course, was early and smiled as he took my bag.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as I walked out the door with him.

I nodded with a smile. "Yes."

We arrived at the train station and for the next three and half hours I was all Jasper's on our way from New York City to Boston. We settled into our apparently first class seats and I casually leaned into Jasper as he started to read a file from work. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before I managed to doze off until we got there.

"I can't believe I slept!" I grumbled. "Now I'm gonna be up all night."

Jasper just chuckled. "Well we'll just have to find something to do in that time."

Of course whether he planned it or not, his comment made me blush a deep red. He laughed again as we walked hand in hand to find a cab to take us to the hotel. The ride there was short as we arrived at the Boston Hilton Downtown. My heart was racing a mile minute from nerves as we walked in the room. Of course, it was originally booked for one person so we were given a king size room. It was normal for Jasper and I to share a bed but that was back when we were technically just friends and nothing else between us going on. Now though, it seemed to be different I could tell that it seemed that way for Jasper too.

"You okay with this?" Jasper asked before setting his stuff down.

I nodded with a smile, ignoring all my earlier thoughts. "yes, it's not like we haven't done this before."

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Well, it's late and you still look tired despite what you say. You can change in the bathroom if you'd like."

"Thank Jazz," I smiled.

I emerged from the bathroom to find Jasper already in bed… topless. Of course Jasper has always been one of those men to always sleep topless unless they pass out or something, not that he does that. I slid under the blankets and scooted closer to Jasper. He chest was warm compared to the chilly room as my head rested on it.

"It feels so natural but at the same so new… even though we've done this so many times before." I murmured.

"It is new," Jasper replied. "We've never admitted we've felt this way before."

I smiled as I leaned put to kiss him softly. "I guess you're right, Jazz."

"I'm always right," he said against my lips.

And that's what we did, we made out. All night until we got tired and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**thank you guys sooo much for reading! it means a lot, i know you guys know that by now. it only takes a second to let me know if you hated it or not so pretty please let me know. please review. I tend to lose inspiration to write when i think no one is reading these... anyways... thanks so much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go! I hope you enjoy it this. Please review! Thanks SCC for beta-ing. And we are collaborating a new story at the moment and it should be up within the next couple days. It'll be posted under Save Me so keep a look out for that. Thank you all again. **

"Jasper!" I giggled. "Stop it! I need to finish this article!"

He groaned as he removed his lips from my arm and went back to watching whatever was on TV. Hockey by the sounds of it. I bit my pen cap, trying very _very_ hard on reading to focus on the paper in front of me and ignore the gorgeous man laying next to me in gym shorts. This little get away has been amazing, and just what I needed. Jasper always knew me better than I knew myself and he has definitely done wonders this time.

Soon I heard him sigh and my notebook and pen were suddenly on the hotel floor, far away from me. Jasper hovered over me with a smirk on his pretty face as I playfully glared up at him.

"What do think you're doing?" I asked as he studied me. Honestly, I started to become very self-conscious in my black faded Black Keys tee and black soffes.

"I'm taking advantage of my only alone time I'm going to get with you now until the wedding is over." He smiled before his lips touched mine.

Here's the problem with Jasper: even if you wanted to just have an innocent kiss or sensual moment with him, you couldn't. Jasper was pure fuck, he pretty much always has been. Everything about him drew you in from his sculpted muscles under his work shirts to his perfect white smile to the just the fucking smell of him. When our lips connected I had no more control over my actions, and neither of us seemed to mind. My fingers tangled into his blond hair as his body pressed against mine, his fingers digging into the bed sheets near my shoulders. He held himself up perfectly enough so that I could feel his body against mine but not enough that his weight was crushing me. Rolling him over, I straddled him above his waist while holding his hands above this head.

In this moment everything went from light to heavy. There was different mood in the room and it held so much more than we had been letting on. My fingers slid down his arms and moved to rest against his chest while his hands moved to hold my waist, his fingers playing with the base of my t-shirt.

"So what now?" I whispered, looking down at him.

I watched Jasper lick his lips before bringing my palm to his lips, kissing them softly. "It's your choice Babe," he replied. "I'm letting you call the shots right now."

I laid on his chest and kissed his lips sweetly. "Love me," I whispered.

"Always," he murmured as he kissed me again.

Jasper and I made love that night, on more than one occasion, and just stayed in each other's embrace before even thinking about returning to New York. My memories did him no justice. At one point in high school when we were close to maybe admitting something, on Senior prom night, he was my first. And whether I had actually imagined us together or not in a long run, he would always have a special place with me.

As we laid in bed, wrapped in the soft white sheets Jasper stokes my hair softly. "Have you thought about all the time we've missed out on?" he murmured. "I mean, all the stuff we did in high school and still never got together. Between then and now, it's been a long time."

I nodded slowly. "Recently I have, but if we had been together Alice would never have met Edward. And she wouldn't be as happy as she is now."

Jasper sighed with a chuckle. "Even when _we_ are trying to have a moment she always sneaks in there, doesn't she?"

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Don't apologize to me," he smiled. "I love that about you. You care. Sometimes too much but it's better than not caring at all."

"I love everything about you," I whispered. I didn't mean to say it out loud, it was just one of those moments where I thought I told myself that in my head and didn't.

"And I you," Jasper said as he kissed my forehead. "I love you, and I know we've always said that to each other but I truly mean it Bella."

"You stopped saying it for a while," I replied looking up at him.

He sighed and nodded. "I was being selfish. I hated saying it, knowing we both meant something entirely different. It was painful."

"I love you Jasper. And I'll always mean it the same way, like I have since the first moment I started telling you." I whispered.

"I love you too Bella," Jasper smiled before he kissed me.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Save Me

**Hi guys I just put up a new story written with SiempreCrystalClear called Save Me. Please go check it out! We would really appreciate it. I am working on the next chapters and they will be up by the end of this week. Thank you! **

**And I will have another point to address on my next AN when I post so please keep a look out. **

**Thanks again guys! **

**~CDM**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you guys go! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry if has taken me so long to update, I've been all over the place this summer and I just haven't gotten around it updating this story. Please forgive me? Again, I hope you guys enjoy this... **

I can't believe this is happening. Tears are rushing down my face as I stared back at Alice whose face almost matched mine, but instead of sadness hers held anger. "I can't believe you!" she yelled at me. "How could you do this to me?"

"Alice it was an accident, nothing barely happened!" I cried as I sat across from her on the couch.

She rose quickly. "Nothing happened?" she roared. "You kissed my fiance! _My_ fiance!"

"Ali, I didn't mean for it to happen. He kissed me!" I tried to explain. "Ali you have to believe me it meant nothing!"

This is what I arrived back to. Jasper dropped me off at my apartment because he had to rush to work and when I walked in, Ali unleashed everything on me. On her little break with Edward, instead of bonding he came clean and told her about our kiss. Our awful meaningless kiss. She is on the verge of canceling the wedding and unfriending me for eternity. Tears were streaming down my face as she yelled at me.

"Why can't you just let me be happy?" she yelled. "Why do you have to pull me down? You did it in high school and you've done it now! You try to steal everything from me! And it's because you're jealous!"

My tears now, after what she just said, were not sadness-they are tears of anger. How dare she. "I try to steal everything form you? When were you going to tell me about Jasper? When were you ever going to tell me you tried to fuck him after you _knew_ I wanted him? When do I ever _not_ give you everything?"

Ali glared at me. "Why are you bringing Jasper into this? He means nothing! You've almost destroyed my wedding!"

"Ali!" I shouted. "Edward was drunk, I was drunk. It meant nothing! He loves you! Leave it at that. And I have never been jealous of you, no matter how hard you tried to make me be."

"You were my best friend Bella! And I can't believe you did this to me! I can't believe you would be so selfish! Don't talk to me, ever! We are done!" She shouted back before racing to my door.

The slamming of my door ended everything and silenced everything. I put a hand of my heart, feeling it beating out of my chest, and collapsed on the floor. I cried and cried resting up against the couch. I don't know how long it was that I sat there but it felt like an eternity, and all that kept happening was my head repeating that argument over and over again.

I can't believe she said those things to me. Did she really mean and believe all the things she said to me? How did this happen? It's only five days before the wedding and all Hell has broken loose. I don't know how long I stayed there and cried but it felt like an eternity. Soon, I heard the door open and Jasper's voice rung out. "Bella?"

I sniffed and attempted to speak but my throat was sore from my yelling and crying. It broke mid sentence and Jasper rushed to me. "Baby, what happened?" he asked as he dropped to the floor next to me. "Bella, what is it?"

I shook my head and cried into his chest. I've lost my best friend and she hates me. She'll hate me forever. Japer stroked my hair until I was calm enough to talk and when I did tell him I felt his anger vibrate through his body.

"I've lost her. She hates me and she made it clear. All because I'm a fucking idiot."

Jasper shook his head and hugged me close. "She's the idiot Bella. I promise you that. She has no idea what she's doing. Baby, I am so sorry. Everything will work itself out."

This is one of the only times I ever doubted Jasper's words to be true. This will never work itself out and even if it did, Alice wouldn't let it.

**Thank you guys so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and review! Sorry for any mistakes that I missed. And if you haven't, please check my new story written with SiempreCrystalClear called Save Me :) Thank you guys! **


End file.
